Ashabenford
| religion = Chauntea , Tyr | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 455 | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = 1,869 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition | page = 133 }} Ashabenford was the capital and largest settlement of Mistledale, the central, most-well-protected dale within the Dalelands. It served as a marketplace for local Dalesfolk farmers and generally a pleasant locale for visitors. Description Composed of rustic homes and collections of cottages, Ashabenford sat on the eastern side of the River Ashaba, though some of its notable buildings were found also on the west bank. The busy trade route of the Moonsea Ride passed through the center of the small town, and it served as a major stop between Cormyr and Hillsfar. Government The Council of Six were elected representatives from around Mistledale who appointed the High Councilor of both Ashabenford and the dale. Once chosen, the High Councilor was expected to reside in Ashabenford all year round. Between, at least, the years of 1367 DR and 1372 DR, the reigning High Councilor was Haresk Malorn. Trade The presence of the Moonsea Ride meant the town had little need for a large open air market, with many services instead being found along the route. Local farmers keen to sell their wares avoided the main trade route, tending instead to stop the wagons in the many yards or lanes dotted around the pleasant backstreets of the town. Defenses As the Barracks of the Riders was located in Ashabenford, the town was regularly garrisoned and patrolled by around sixteen Riders of Mistledale. In addition, between 50 or 60 militia members were kept there in training. Notable locations * Haresk's Pool: A pond near the House of the High Councilor that was rumored to contain an old bandit lord's cache of treasure at the bottom of its depths. * Horsewater Pool: This well was a literal watering hole for the local townsfolk to gather, share news and gossip. * Thorm's Mill: The only mill in Mistledale was run by the miserly Thorm Ubler. Homes * Arvien's Home: The house of the town's tinsmith. * House of the High Councilor: The largest house in Mistledale served as both home to the High Chancillor and the seat of power for the Council of Six. * Jhaer Brightsong's house: This was the home of Mistledale's famous traveling minstrel. * Noristuor's residence: Home to the frightening and disliked mage who recently moved to Ashabenford. Inns and boarding houses * Ashabenford Arms: An excellent inn with unequaled rooms and service. * Barracks of the Riders: This walled hold was home to Mistledale's first-line defenders. It housed their training grounds, as a small keep used as the dale's jailhouse. * The Six Shields: A rooming house that offered room and board to the dales working people for low cost. * White Hart Inn: This honest inn, run by Holfast Harpenshield, catered to adventurers and had very reasonable rates. Shops and costers * Almaes the Alchemist's shop: The gnome Alames, or more properly Almaestaddamir Auldcastle, offered a variety of alchemical mixtures including smokepowder, various acids, antitoxins and the like. * Braunstar Wheelwright: The proprietor of this wagon shop, the wise Dalesman Braunstar, provided all kinds of services related to his craft. * Black Eagle Coster: This company bought local goods from merchants and farmers, and sold them to Hillsfar and Harrowdale. * Haresk's Hardware Emporium: An old, cluttered general store owned by the town's High Councilor. * Jarwain's Imports: A small store that specialized in silk, spices. cotton and other luxury goods from Cormyr. * Kaulvaeras Stables: One of the finer stables within the Dalelands, Kaulvaeras Greymantle offered a fine selection of ponies, horses and warhorses. * Lhuin's Fine Leathers: This shop provided outstanding work at significantly discounted prices. *Multhimmer the Merchant's shop: A fine trading post that would occasionally sell stolen goods but never buy them as a fence. Taverns * Arlho's Fine Flasks: Run by a sheepish Cormyrian, this brewery/distillery sold goods of excellent quality. * Velvet Veil: Rumors and stories from all the corners of Faerûn came through this festhall and was regularly shared by the local entertainers and serving staff. Temples * Harvest Table: This small, roadside shrine to the Great Mother was popular among the locals, but dwarfed by the massive temple of Tyr. * Temple of Tyr: The clergy of this grand sanctuary aided the Riders of Mistledale in their defense of Cormanthor against the Drow. Appendix Gallery Ashabenford-2e.jpg Appearances *Curse of the Azure Bonds *Woe to Mistledale, Dungeon #100 References Category:Small towns Category:Republics Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Human locations Category:Locations in Mistledale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations